


Later {Season Three Spoilers}

by YinYangZodiac



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Claustrophobia, Claustrophobic Lance, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry Red, Lance (Voltron) Angst?, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is loved, Lance thinks one cuss word, Minor Injuries, Sad Lance (Voltron), Season/Series 03 Spoilers, The team is there for Lance, fluff?, ish?, not really - Freeform, one cuss word, soft, soft Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: Red and Lance get injured in battle.





	Later {Season Three Spoilers}

Lance can barely hear his team calling for him over the sound of his blood rushing in his ears. He pulls on the controls as Red plummets towards the bottom of the deep pit they had been fighting a Galran ship over.

"Red? Red!" He shouted, going wide eyed as the ground got closer. He felt fear crawl up his spine as he realized that he wasn't going to crash into a hill of sand like he did back on Arus. He squeezed his eyes shut, grunting with the first bump Red made on the ground. He cried out when his head collided back with the seat as Red jerked on the hard ground and started rolling. The Cuban male was thrown from his seat, hands dislodged from the controls. He slammed against the left wall and couldn't tell if he was the one screaming or not.

A moment of tumbling and being tossed around passes before Red skids to a stop and Lance's back is thrown into the back of the pilot's seat. He's dazed, ear a ringing as he sits there limply.

"Lance?!" Lance can hear Hunk shouting once his hearing comes back a few minutes later. He parts his lips to speak but then the pain in his body rushes him all at once and he cries out again.

"Lance!" Everyone calls out worriedly.

"I-I'm f-fine!" Lance finally calls back, voice weak. He goes to lift his right arm but he doesn't get very far and pain thrums from his shoulder blade and down his arm. "Fuck!" He hisses.

"What's wrong?" Keith demands. "How bad is your condition?"

Lance takes a deep breath and opens his eyes, looking down at himself. He winces when he sees his left foot his bent awkwardly. He takes in all his injuries, trying to ignore the pain.

"My right shoulder is out of place. I think my ribs are bruising. My right leg is just bruised and my left ankle is broken." Lance explains. He reaches a hand up and touches the back of his head lightly. He groans at the knot that's growing but is pleased when his fingers come back clean. "I might have a concussion." He adds.

"Any minor details?" Pidge calls, voice nervous but she's clearly trying to lighten the mood as the battle winds down.

"My bottom lip is split and I think my cheekbone is swelling." Lance says with a fond smile.

"Hang in there Lance, we're almost done and then we'll get you to a cryopod." Allura says softly. Lance shivers slightly at the thought of going back into one of the pods. He hates them, they're so small and tight and....

Damn, he's crying.

"Anything for you, Princess." Lance says after swallowing hard. He hopes no one hears how watery his voice sounds like he can.

"Are you okay?" Keith asks gently. Lance wipes at his eyes, trying to will them away.

"My body is just pretty beat up."

"You're crying." Hunk deadpanded. Lance closed his eyes and sighed with a frown because of course Hunk would be able to tell. Lance's bleeding bottom lip trembles a bit with emotion.

"I'm in a lot of pain."

It's a lie, but no one presses the issue further and Lance doesn't mind that. He's actually pretty thankful despite the fact that he knows they'll sit him down later and make him talk.

"We're on our way." Allura informs and Lance allows himself a small smile.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Lance laughs, even as the rest of the team groans.


End file.
